


Wanna Play A Game?

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Set during Civil War, Natasha is finding it difficult to stay focused on the discussion of the Accords. Her attention strays even more when a lovely brunette catches her eyes. Maybe she can make politics more interesting for Natasha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted over on my Tumblr page FlightoftheFantasies! There is meant to be another part to this, I just haven't found the inspiration to write it yet. And only if anyone is interested on here for me to post more.

Never in her life has Natasha felt like she has stepped into the world of Charlie Brown as she did in this moment. Standing around and waiting for the singing of the Accords with all these politicians, mostly whiny old men, and hearing their some complaints over and over again it is just reminding her why she avoids politics. She is pretty sure she would rather be shot at by an alien army than to be here. Hell, even facing the Winter Soldier again would be more fun than this. After a while, all she hears is “wah wah wah, wah-wah-wah” coming out of their mouths than real words. Thus the feeling of being apart of the Peanut Gang.

Even though she supports the Accords, Natasha is seriously questioning her decision to be a representative of the Avengers in signing the Accords. Why couldn’t Rhody or Tony come in her place… wait not Tony, Tony and government mixes about as well as Natasha with government, But Rhody could have come along to at least keep her sane. Rhody is the one who deals more with the government types on the regular. And as Sam pointed out, Natasha is more of the type to tell officials to kiss her ass. 

‘Wonder if I sneak out, how long it would take for them to notice and miss me? Think they might take my leaving as retracting my support for the Accords?’

Natasha ponders her options of leaving when a gentle voice whispering beside her, “God, it's like this is the convention for stuffy old men who wouldn’t know fun if it but them in the ass.”

Natasha chuckles, “They’d probably turn around and give it a speech about who they are and how much money they have, the influence they have. Then blame the fun for everything wrong with this generation and for the problems in the world.”

The two woman share a laugh and turn to properly greet the other,

“Calliope Bennett, or Callie for short, nice to meet you…?”

Natasha for once in her life, is speechless by the sight of glowing amber staring back at her. They are absolutely mesmerizing, and this woman is just gorgeous! Same height as Natasha, even in heels, long black hair that reaching her slim waist. Wearing a simple black A-line dress that shows off just enough cleavage to draw the eye to her bosom. 

Natasha unconsciously licks her lips at the temptation of burying her face in the woman’s chest. God, how had Natasha not seen her the moment she walked in the room?

Callie awkwardly shifts her stance, suddenly feeling flushed with how the redhead is eyeing her. She is basically eye fucking her right now, and Callie can’t deny that she isn’t enjoying it. The woman look good enough to eat… oh how Callie would just love to have her head between her legs. Oh fuck, she just met this woman, doesn’t even know her name and she is already fantasizing about have her head trapped between this redhead’s thighs. She should at least know her name first.

Softly clearing her throat, “Um, excuse me? W-would you rather I leave or…”

Her voice breaks Natasha of her daze, “N-No, I-I’m sorry… it’s just, your eyes… they’re so...”

Her voice trails off as Callie relaxes and giggles, “Yeah, I get that a lot. Most seem to find them freaky or ask me if they’re fake. No, this is my real eye color.”

The redhead is shocked. Who could find something so beautiful, scary? “No. They are enchanting. I have never seen anyone have eyes that color before. Really, they are beautiful.”

She bows her head, smiling at the compliment that has her heart speeding up. “Thank you, that mean a lot coming from someone as gorgeous as yourself Miss…?”

“Romanoff. Natasha Romanoff.” Natasha fills in with a smile.

“Natasha… wait,” Callie’s eyebrows shoot up as it suddenly dawns on her who the woman in front of her is and before she could stop herself, she is blurting out,

“Oh my God! You’re the Black Widow! Holy fuck, you have been my wet dream since the attack on New York. God, I have made myself cum so many times screaming your name, how did I not recognize you?!”

And as soon as she realizes what she had said, her eyes nearly pop out of her head and she wished that the ground would just swallow her up right then and there. She just told the Black Widow that she used, and still does, masturbate to thoughts of her. She is looking to get herself killed. But seeing that thigh choke hold she does, not a bad way to go…  
Callie covers her face, lowering her head, “I’m so, so, so sorry! I shouldn’t have said that! Why did I say that? Stupid, stupid, stu…”

Natasha cuts her off, pulling her arms away from her face, “Hey, stop that. Kinda flattering in a way, a little creepy, but also flattering. So don’t beat yourself up. And if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t just zone out from your eyes, but you have amazing breasts.”

Natasha leans a little closer to her, “I would just love to get my mouth on those beautiful tits.”

A low whimper rumbles from the back of Callie’s throat. Her nipples tighten at the thought; if her panties already damp from before, they are just about soaked by now. With the crush that Calliope has of Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, she would let Natasha do anything she wants to her. 

Callie goes to respond, but a voice is heard overhead to be seated as they are ready to begin. Natasha takes Callie by the hand with a teasing smirk, “Sit with me?”

“Of course.” Callie returns the smile and follows Natasha to their seat.

The two women slide their chairs close together, but try and keep a professional air about them, trying to focus on King T’Chaka and his speech. But this does not stop them from sending flirty glances towards the other, smiling shyly. Occasionally, one would lean over to the other to whisper some silly remark, causing the other to laugh. 

Callie feels as if she is back in high school again, flirting with classmates while trying not to get caught by the teacher. There is a special excitement to come from being intimate in public, the thrill of knowing that at any moment you could be caught, it only makes it that much more intense. Oh and Callie would love nothing more than to have Natasha finger her wet pussy, right here, right now, in this room full of men who remain in the dark of the naughty behavior between the two woman. 

That is when the silly remarks takes a turn to dirty words, teasing and suggesting on how to make things more interesting. 

She takes Natasha’s hand and places it on her upper thigh, giving her a not so subtle hint. 

The redhead turns her head, a devious smirk on her face. She leans in close, with her hand sliding up Callie’s leg, and whispers,

“You bad girl. Are you wet for me, huh? Did you get wet thinking about my fingers buried in this cunt with all these men watching you?” Natasha rubs two fingers on the outside of Callie’s underwear, “Naughty Callie, you’ve soaked through your panties. What could possibly have made you so wet?”

Callie grips Natasha’s wrist, keeping her hand in place. Panting, she leans into Natasha’s side looking at her through hooded eyes, “You. I saw you and my first thought was how bad I wanted to have my mouth against your hot pussy, your legs wrapped around my head. I want to taste you as cum all over my tongue.” 

Natasha’s jaw clenches, choking back a groan with the image Calliope puts in her head. She glances around to find that no one has noticed them yet. Oh, she is going to have so much fun with Callie.

“We are going to play a game.” she comments, catching Callie's interest,

“What kind of game?” the dark haired woman questions in a breathy voice.

“I want you to be a good girl for me and not make a sound. You make a single noise and I will stop and I will not touch you again. Understood?” Natasha orders is a stern voice.

Callie gapes, not able to for a word and is only able to slowly nod her head. 

With nimble fingers, Natasha pushes Callie’s panties to the side. She runs two fingers over the outer lips of Callie’s cunt, dipping her fingers carefully into her slick heat. Spreading the wetness over her slit, Natasha presses on the small bundle of nerves, making Callie’s hips jerk. Callie bits her inner cheek to keep herself from moaning. 

“Keep your eyes on me.” the redhead commands the second Callie tries to close her eyes.

With much difficulty, Callie manages to force her eyes open and her once bright amber eyes now darkened with desire meets Natasha’s lust filled green irises. Gazes locked, the rest of the room fades away. 

With their eyes locked onto one another, it makes the sensation of Natasha’s slim fingers thrusting into Callie’s tight cunt. It takes all of Callie’s restraint to keep from moaning feeling her cunt stretch around Natasha’s fingers.

Natasha is slow with her movements, not wanting to bring attention to their activities. But fuck, how she wouldn’t love anything more than to ram her fingers in this tight pussy as hard as she could, making Callie scream and cry out for her. She wants to hear all the beautiful sounds she can draw out of this little nymph. So sexy how Callie does not look away from Natasha, just as she command, seeing her face flush in arousal, Natasha is sure she has soaked through her underwear by now. 

“Damn Callie baby, you are so fucking sexy. Your pussy squeezing my fingers so tight. I would love nothing more than to push you down on this desk and fuck you in front of all these people.”

Callie gives a sudden intake of air at Natasha’s words,

“Oh, does my girl like that idea? Huh? Want me to fuck you baby? What my two fingers not enough for you? What about this?”

A third finger joins in, stretching Callie more. Callie tightens her grip on Natasha’s arm trying not to cry out at the wonderful feel of the three fingers plunging into her dripping cunt, her thumb circling around her clit. If it wasn’t for the voices talking around them, Callie is positive they would be able to hear just how wet she is, hear Natasha’s fingers giving her the fucking of a lifetime.

“That’s it my little pet. You like that huh? You love how I fuck you? Just wait until I can get my strapon, I’ll fucking ruin you for anyone else. You’ll come back begging for me to fuck you over and over.” 

There is nothing Callie can do, she is completely at Natasha’s mercy and she fucking loves it. She conveys her submission to Natasha silently, her eyes screaming at Natasha’s for more. She is so close; from the promises whispered in her ear, to the taboo of getting fucked in public, and the harsh thrust of Natasha’s fingers has her stomach coiling, building up to one of the most amazing orgasms Callie has ever experienced.

“You going to cum for me? I want you to cum, cum for me Callie. You’re going to cum all over my fingers, cum with all these people around us. Oh, I would love to hear you scream, I want you to scream for me, but not hear. Can’t make you scream here. But once I get you alone, I’m going to make you scream so loud everyone will know that the Black Widow made you her bitch.” Natasha’s gravely voice comes out in a harsh whisper.

That does it, the coil lets loose and Callie is calling over the edge, her cunt constricting around the invading fingers curling and thrusting into her. A bright light flashes before Callie’s eyes as her orgasm crashes over her body, back arching off the chair with her head falling back. She digs her nails into Natasha’s arm, trying to stop her fingers from thrusting, but Natasha doesn’t stop. Her thumb continues rubbing against her sensitive clit, curling her fingers over Callie’s g-spot. She draws Callie’s climax out for as long as she can. 

“Na-Natasha…please…I can’t…” she begs quietly, body shaking in her seat.

Natasha presses a kiss to Callie’s cheek, “Such a good girl, cumming for me without making a noise. Can’t wait to sit on that pretty face of yours. You wanna eat my pussy hmm? Want me to smother you between my thighs, that’s what you said you wanted right? You won’t be able to breath until you make me scream your name with my hands buried in your hair to push your face deeper into my cunt. Be a good girl and lick up every drop of my cum? I bet you would love that wouldn’t you? To have my cum dripping down your chin.”

Callie can feel another orgams building, her mouth practically watering at the thought of getting to taste Natasha.

“Please, Natasha, I wanna taste you. Please let me eat your pussy. Please fuck me more…Oh, ah God!”

Callie’s mouth falls open in a silent scream as she cums again all over Natasha’s fingers. Her inner walls pulsing with the release of her juices all over Natasha’s hand. She is sure the chair must be wet from her cum. Whoever is in this chair next will be sitting in a stain on her cum. A shiver runs down her spine.

Ever so carefully, Natasha extracts her fingers from Callie’s pulsing cunt, bringing them up to her mouth.

“Mmmm, delicious. Wish I could get a taste of that from the source.” Natasha’s voice laced with desire.

Callie stares at her with her amber eyes glazed over. Forgetting where they are and who all is around them, Callie bring a hand up to cup Natasha’s cheek. She is leaning in and just before their lips can meet, a voice is yelling out,

“Get down! Get…!”

And suddenly there is a deafening explosion that shakes the whole building and before Callie is able to react, Natasha is throwing them both on the ground, under a table.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha stares nervously at the number on her phone, hesitant to press the call button. There has been so much that has happened since they last spoke, it’s possible that Callie will want nothing to do with Natasha anymore. Her thoughts about Natasha could have changed drastically, especially if she knows even half of that has gone down and what Natasha has done. But after everything, for reasons Natasha can’t seem to explain, she is the only one Natasha can think of, the one Natasha wants to be with right now. 

With a deep breath, Natasha works up the nerve to finally make the phone call.

“Hello?” the sweet voice on the other end has Natasha’s heart skipping a beat.

“Callie,” her voice shakes, “Callie, its Natasha. I- I’m…”

“Natasha! Are you okay? I watched the news, I heard about what happened! Are you alright? Have you been hurt? Natasha?” Callie’s voice instantly fills with worry.

She fires one question after another at Natasha. The sound of Callie’s worry nearly brings tears to Natasha’s eyes.

“Callie, I-I need a place to go… to lay low…”

Callie cuts Natasha off, “Come here then, come to me Natasha. You will be safe here and you can stay for as long as you like. I promise you.”

Relief washes over Natasha, thankful that she does still have someone. 

“Thank you… I was worried that you might turn me away if…”

Callie goes quiet for a second before speaking.

“Natasha, I don’t care what happened. Not with the Accords or anything that followed. I’m not a part of that world and I have no right to judge. I believe that whatever you did, you had your reasons. So I don’t care why you feel like you need to lay low, but if I’m the one you are turning to I am going to welcome you with open arms. Please, come to me Natasha.”

With that said, Natasha finds herself flying 11 ½ hours to a small island in the Aegean Sea off mainland Greece. It is a place that Natasha has never heard of, but beautiful and peaceful. The island of Mykonos is the perfect place for Natasha to hide out and keep a low profile. Maybe this is exactly what Natasha needs to help reevaluate everything that has happened. Reevaluate what she is doing with her life. 

Natasha hails a cab and gives him her destination. She settles back in the cab and lets her mind wander back to the last time she saw Callie.

*flashback*

_“Shit…” Natasha curses, hearing the line go dead._

_This is bad, Steve is going to do something stupid; she just knows it. Of course he is, its Steve and Bucky Barnes is involved. Steve is going to go above and beyond with his dramatic ass. God that man should have gone into acting with how dramatic he can be._

_Natasha stands to go find Callie, needing to talk to her before she has to leave. She finds Callie next to an ambulance getting checked out by an EMT. She has a small bandage on her head where some debris had hit her. She also has some dirt dirtying up her face. A smile breaks out over Callie’s face at the sight of Natasha, but then the smile slowly falls as she notices how upset Natasha is._

_“I’m guessing by the look on your face, things have just taken a turn for the worse. Though, I’d say blowing up the UN is pretty bad to start with.”_

_Natasha brings a hand up to wipe away the dirt, “Are you okay?” she asks gently._

_Callie nods, “Yup, just a small cut and a possible bruised hip where you tackled me to the ground,” she giggles, “but better a bruised hip than dead. Thank you for saving me.”_

_Callie takes Natasha hand in her own, lacing their fingers together._

_“But I think right now, the better question is, are you okay? I can tell something is really wrong.”_

_Natasha looks down, staring at their intertwined hands, running her thumb along the back of Callie’s hand._

_“I’m sorry Callie, but I’ve to go. The one who caused the explosion; he is, well, it’s a bit of a long story and…” Natasha stutters over her words, something she is not used to, as she attempts to explain to Callie, why she has to leave._

_“Avenger stuff,” Callie interrupts, “I get it. But do you think that maybe when all of this is over, you could give me a call?”_

_Natasha smiles, squeezing her hand, “Of course. We never got to finish our game.”_

_Callie laughs, a light blush coloring her cheeks, “I look forward to playing more.”_

_Bright ember eyes meet concerned green. Callie brings her free hand up to cup Natasha’s cheek, “I might not know you too well but I can tell you’re worried. And hearing about what is going on right now, I can understand why. But I’m sure that you are going to do everything in your power to ensure that everyone involved will come out of this safe and as unharmed as one can be in this situation. I think you would rather avoid a fight at all costs. That’s exactly why you need to go, not because it is your job, but because it is your family affected by this and you want them to stay together and to keep the peace. So go be a hero Black Widow and save the world, again.”_

_Callie’s words touch Natasha in a way she doesn’t expect. Natasha does not even think twice before she leans forward and presses her lips against Callie’s. Callie is caught off guard by the kiss, and hesitates for a heartbeat before responding, eyes fluttering shut._

_Slow and sweet, their lips mold together perfectly. Callie brings her other arm up, lacing her fingers together behind Natasha’s neck. The redhead pushes the other woman against the side of the ambulance, running her hands over Callie’s sides, gripping her hips. Her tongue sliding over her lover’s bottom lip. A low groan rumbling from the back of her throat, feeling Callie tugging at her hair._

_Both forget about where they are, the rest of the world fading away as they get lost in an intimate embrace. Becoming more heated, almost frantic in a clash of teeth and tongues; Callie giving low mewls of pleasure when Natasha moves one hand up to grasp her breast, massaging lightly._

_Before they are able to take things much farther, someone standing behind them clears their throat._

_Natasha breaks the kiss, turning to glare at the agent standing there, awkwardly, “What?” she hisses._

_“Um” he clears his throat, “Uh, Miss Romanoff, we, we need to leave now…”_

_Natasha sighs, “Fine, give me a minute.”_

_She turns back to Callie, who stares at her with ember eyes dilated. Natasha nuzzles her nose against Callie’s,_

_“I have to go now. I’ll call you when I can, and as soon as all of this is over with, I am going to make good on all of my promises. Can’t wait to get you naked, taste that sweet pussy of yours. I have so many fun toys for us to play with; I know you’re just going to love them. Oh, I can’t wait to fuck you with my strap-on, so fucking sexy seeing your pussy stretch around my cock… Like that though sweetheart? Yeah you do. And the next time I get my hands on you, I want to hear you scream for me, no more being quite. I’m going to make you lose your voice.”_

_Callie lets out a whine; Natasha’s words affecting her greatly, sending heat flooding to her cunt. But before she can say anything in response, Natasha is giving her one more peck and pulling away. And with a smile, she gives Callie’s hand a squeeze._

_Callie let’s her body go lax blowing out a sigh and using the ambulance to hold herself up as she watches Natasha walk away. Her heart pounding in her chest. Natasha feeling the exact same, finding it difficult to walk away from the ember eyed beauty._

_‘Please don’t let this be the last time I see her.’_

*end flashback*

“Miss, miss,” the cab driver calls to Natasha, “we’re here.”

Natasha smile, “Thank you. Here, keep the change.”

Grabbing what little she has with her, she gets out of the cab and makes her way towards Callie’s beautiful villa home. She is barely up the walk way when the front door is flying open and Callie is racing out to her. Natasha drops all of her stuff and catches Callie as she launches herself at Natasha. They cling to each other, Callie peppering kisses all over Natasha’s face.

“Thank God you’re okay! I was so worried about you.” she mumbles after each kiss.

Natasha turns her head, catching Callie’s lips with hers, passionately kissing her as if her life depends on it. Their lips molding together in perfect unison as they try to convey every emotion into that one kiss. 

The kiss soon dissolves into a series of pecks, both laughing slightly at their behavior.

Callie pulls back enough to rest her forehead against Natasha, smiling softly, “Hi…”

Natasha smiles back, nuzzling her nose against, “Hi… I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” She pulls back to get a good look at Natasha, cupping her face taking in her appearance. Running her eyes over Natasha’s body as best she can to ease her mind, needing to confirm that Natasha is healthy and alright.

“You’re blonde! Oh my goodness! It looks good on you.” she exclaims with a smile.

Natasha gives her a shy smile, “Thanks… um, do you think we could head inside now?”

Callie’s eyes go wide, finally realizing that they are still outside, “Oh, yes. Come on.”

Callie grabs one of Natasha’s bags and helps her carry them into the house. She by passes the living room completely and heads straight to the bedroom.

“Callie?”

She flashes the blonde a smile, “I know how long of a plane ride it is. I thought you might like to rest up some.”

“Thanks. Yeah, I could use some rest.” Natasha replies.

Natasha strips down to her tank top and panties, causing Callie to blush at the sight. Natasha crawls into bed and beckons Callie to her.

The dark haired beauty smiles, stripping out of her clothes and gets in the bed next to Natasha, curling up facing Natasha, wrapping her arm around Natasha’s waist.

Natasha runs her hand over Callie’s face, staring deep in her ember eyes, 

“Thank you.” She says softly.

“For what? Letting you sleep?” Callie questions with a smile.

Natasha shakes her head, “No, for still wanting me. I was so worried that if you knew about what happened then, you might not want me anymore.”

Callie sweeps her hand through Natasha’s blonde hair, pushing it out of her face, “Natasha, like I said, I don’t care about any of that. I’m just happy you are okay; I was so scared that something was going to happen to you. And you don’t have to talk about what happened if you don’t want to. But if you do, I’ll listen whenever you’re ready.”

Natasha feels her heart swell at Callie’s words. Cupping her cheek, Natasha brings Callie in close for a deep, sensual kiss. Slowly pushing her back so that Callie is pinned under her body. 

Callie brings her arms up, lacing her fingers behind Natasha’s neck, clinging to her.

Natasha breaks away from Callie’s mouth, breathing heavily, “Callie…” 

Callie says nothing, pulling Natasha back down, crashing their lips together, she silent way of telling Natasha she wants more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos to let me know if you enjoyed reading!


End file.
